Distance
by Akihana Tsukina
Summary: "Oh, Kuroko. Kau sudah pulang?" / "Lalu?" / "Itu wajar, 'kan?" / "B...bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!" / "Berhentilah bersikap manis seperti gadis, Kuroko! Aku bisa menerjangmu saat ini juga!" / "Benar, Kagami-kun." / "I...iya. Aku masih disini, Kagami-kun. Bagaimana Kagami-kun bisa tahu soal itu?" / "Ya. Katakan saja, Kagami-kun." / KagaKuro. RnR, please?


**Kuroko no Basuke / ****黒子のバスケ****/ The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays****'s ****FanFiction**

**Distance**

_Disclaimer_ : Kuroko no Basuke officially Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei's. The story is mine.

_Warning_ : **TYL, OOC, fluff gagal (karena gabisa bikin fluff, aslinya), kegajean akut, dsb.**

_**Requested by twitter user vviptentyo**_

.

.

.

─**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfic ini, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi**─

.

.

.

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

Kuroko menapakkan kakinya ke lantai kayu sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar, yah setidaknya untuk dua orang. Memasuki ruang tamu dimana terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai merah sedang duduk dengan malas di depan televisi. Tampaknya sedang menonton sesuatu. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Yah, memang begitulah kebiasaan pasangannya jika menunggunya pulang. Langkahnya terhenti di belakang sofa panjang yang diduduki Kagami. Kuroko belum berniat mengganggu aktifitas menonton Kagami. Karena penasaran kenapa Kagami sangat betah menonton seperti itu, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah televisi. Oh, Kagami menonton _infotainment_.

Hah?

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada-ada saja memang kelakuan kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Lalu ini rumah siapa?

Ya, mereka memang masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dan belum berniat untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya. Sudah cukup lama mereka menyadang status sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi toh bagi mereka jika nanti mereka sudah menikah juga tak ada bedanya, mungkin.

Kuroko berjalan memutar sofa dan berdiri di depan Kagami yang terduduk menghadap televisi. Perlahan, kepala Kagami tertunduk. Lagi-lagi Kuroko menggeleng. Kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya memang sulit dihilangkan sejak dulu.

Kuroko berjongkok lalu mengguncangkan kedua bahu Kagami dengan pelan, tak mau mengejutkan Kagami─karena memang itu bukan keahliannya, 'kan ia berbeda dengan si kuning Kise yang dapat memekakkan telinga jika ingin membangunkan Aomine.

Kise dan Aomine? Tak penting. Kembali ke cerita.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko masih mengguncang bahu Kagami. Si surai merah perlahan menunjukkan kedua iris merahnya yang tak ada bedanya dengan warna api itu. Kuroko tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kagami yang masih setengah sadar. Tampan, menurutnya. "Aku pulang."

Kedua mata Kagami mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Setelah penglihatannya serta kesadarannya sudah terkumpul─walaupun belum sempurna─, Kagami menguap. "Oh, Kuroko. Kau sudah pulang?" Kagami masih tetap di posisi duduknya yang tadi agak merosot karena dirinya yang tertidur. "Kenapa pulang terlambat? Tak lihat ini sudah jam berapa?"

Oh, Kagami kesal kekasihnya pulang terlambat.

Kuroko beranjak mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Kagami. Setelah mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa dan menyamankan posisinya, Kuroko menghadap ke Kagami. "Aku tahu aku pulang terlambat. Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun." Walaupun meminta maaf, wajah Kuroko tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu pulang terlambat, huh?" Kagami membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. Kemudian menatap balik Kuroko yang setia dengan wajah sedatar dinding miliknya. Kagami mengendus. "Kaupikir aku tak ada di rumah jadi kau bisa seenaknya pulang menjelang malam seperti ini?"

Kuroko ingin tertawa rasanya. Kenapa kekasihnya begitu posesif sekali akan dirinya? Toh Kuroko bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus pulang sebelum malam. Lagipula, mereka sudah berumur 26 tahun. Ya, 26 tahun. Apa itu pantas disebut dengan remaja─bahkan, anak kecil?

Kuroko menahan tawanya walaupun tak ketara kemudian menggeleng kecil. "Aku tak berpikir kalau Kagami-kun tidak ada di rumah." Lengkap dengan wajah datarnya. Sepertinya ingin menggoda Kagami.

Kagami menatap tajam Kuroko. "Lalu?"

"Aku harus mengantar pulang beberapa siswaku yang tak dijemput walinya."

"Apa siswamu lebih penting daripada aku?" Raut wajah Kagami berubah, tak sedingin tadi. Rona merah tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya, walaupun tak banyak tapi Kuroko dapat melihatnya.

Sudah 10 tahun tetap saja tsundere.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan membuat Kagami yang semula menatap sendu ke arahnya menjadi menatapnya heran. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Apa yang lucu?" Kagami mengendus. Ia terkadang kesal dengan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba tertawa, tersenyum dan tiba-tiba juga kembali ke wajah datarnya. Bagaimana bisa Kagami menebak perasaan kekasihnya jika raut wajahnya saja dapat berubah seratus-delapan puluh derajat tiba-tiba?

Kuroko menggeleng lagi. Senyum menghiasi wajah imutnya. Yah walaupun sudah berusia 26 tahun, tetapi Kuroko tetap imut. "Tak ada yang lucu. Hanya saja aku terharu dengan perhatian yang Kagami-kun berikan padaku."

"J..jangan mengejek!" Kagami menatap kesal ke arah kekasihnya yang malah tertawa semakin keras, jelas seperti mengejek Kagami. "Itu wajar, 'kan?" Kagami masih kesal dengan kekasihnya yang suka sekali menggodanya itu hanya mencibir seraya merapalkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Yang lebih pendek─atau terlampau pendek hanya mengangguk seraya mengubah kembali wajahnya menjadi seperti semula. Kagami lama-lama bisa gila hanya karena ekspresi Kuroko yang cepat sekali berubah seperti itu.

Kagami memang bisa dibilang bodoh. Tapi untuk pelajaran saja ia tak tahan, bagaimana bisa ia menahan kekesalannya dengan ekspresi Kuroko yang dapat berganti secepat kilat seperti itu? Kagami ingin terjun sekarang.

"Jangan suka mengubah ekspresi menjadi berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya secara tiba-tiba, bodoh!" Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang kini sedang ditempatinya. Kemana saja, asal jangan ke kedua iris biru laut yang selalu saja menenggelamkannya dengan sejuta pesonannya.

Dahi Kuroko mengernyit samar. Apa? Ia tak salah dengar, 'kan? "Apa, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko tetap memasang wajah bingungnya yang mengundang perhatian Kagami kembali padanya. "Maaf tapi aku tak terlalu jelas mendengar dengan jelas ucapanmu tadi." Oh, bukan menggoda. Kali ini Kuroko tak bermaksud menggoda Kagami. Memang benar ia tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Jelas saja. Kagami mengucapkannya seperti berkumur-kumur.

Rona kembali menghiasi wajah tampan milik Kagami. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menerjang kekasihnya saat ini juga. Wajahnya membuat Kagami kecanduan akannya. Seperti meminta untuk terus menerus dipandang. Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "B...bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!"

Tingkah Kagami memang seperti seorang perempuan karena ia memang seorang tsundere. Tapi entah karena apa Kuroko malah terjerumus ke dalam penjara cintanya.

Cinta memang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, bukan?

Setidaknya itulah yang sejak dulu menjadi landasan Kuroko tentang mengapa ia mencintai seorang tsundere seperti Kagami─walaupun tak seakut Midorima.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan sebal. Kedua pipinya menggembung layaknya seorang gadis yang merajuk pada kekasihnya. Kagami bisa gila jika harus menahan ini terus-terusan! Wajah herannya saja sudah membuat Kagami ingin menciumnya, sekarang apa? Wajah merajuk Kuroko? Jangan bercanda! Sangat imut!

Tanpa diaba-aba, Kagami langsung mencium sekilas bibir Kuroko yang menyebabkan rona merah menjalar hebat di kedua pipi pucat Kuroko. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia sedang meminta pengulangan akan kata-kata Kagami, kenapa ia malah dicium?

Tak apa sih, sebenarnya. Kuroko juga tetap menyukainya. Kagami memang sering menciumnya tiba-tiba tanpa ia tahu alasannya apa. "I...itu sebagai hukuman untukmu!" Kagami kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ya, asal bukan wajah kekasihnya yang selalu minta diterjang itu.

Di balik wajah meronanya, Kuroko menatap Kagami heran. "Hukuman?"

Kagami terpaksa harus menatap kedua iris bluenette kekasihnya. Ia mengangguk cepat. "Iya. Pertama, karena kaupulang terlambat. Kedua, karena wajahmu yang memintanya!" Setelah bersusah payah menahan ronanya agar tak menyembul keluar, Kagami menyerah dan nampaklah rona di wajahnya.

Kuroko malah tambah merona. Kekasihnya memang unik. "M...memangnya wajahku kenapa, ne Kagami-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada seorang gadis yang meminta penjelasan pada kekasihnya.

Stop. Kenapa ini menjadi adegan merona antar kedua pihak? Apa kedua pihak mau bertanggung jawab jika para pembaca kelak menderita diabetes?

Kagami benci saat seperti ini. Kagami benci menahan luapan nafsunya saat Kuroko merajuk atau meminta penjelasan kepadanya dengan wajah super imutnya itu. Kagami benci.

"Berhentilah bersikap manis seperti gadis, Kuroko! Aku bisa menerjangmu saat ini juga!" Kagami sudah merona hebat. Salahkan sikap Kuroko barusan. Secepat kilat Kagami mencodongkan tubuhnya agar dapat mengakses bibir plum Kuroko dengan mudah. Jarak antara keduanya sudah menipis dan jadilah bibir Kagami menempel di bibir Kuroko. Awalnya Kuroko memang sempat membelalakan kedua matanya, tetapi lama kelamaan ia mengistirahatkan kedua iris biru cerahnya sejenak untuk menikmati momen seperti ini. Momen kesukaannya.

Memang bukan sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu, tetapi tetap ada cinta di dalamnya.

Kuroko mendorong dada bidang Kagami agar menjauh. Ia butuh oksigen. Sudah cukup wajah keduanya semerah udang rebus sekarang. Tak ada yang peduli. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah dapat menenangkan dirinya dari adegan sebelumnya dan juga menetralisir rona-rona yang sempat menjalar di wajahnya, akhirnya Kagami membuka mulutnya. "Begini, Kuroko. Tadi siang Alex menghubungiku."

Apa? Kenapa setelah adegan lovey dovey malah menjadi serius begini? Bahkan...

Kuroko kembali ke wajah datarnya. Firasat buruk sudah menghantuinya. Sosok yang Kagami anggap sebagai keluarganya yang kini menetap di Amerika menghubunginya? Memang bukan suatu yang mengherankan, sih. Mengingat keduanya seperti seorang kakak dan adik. Kagami dan Alex juga sering berkomunikasi. Tapi biasanya jika Alex menghubungi Kagami atau sebaliknya, ia tak akan bilang pada Kuroko. Dan Kuroko menanggapnya wajar karena mereka memang seperti keluarga. Lalu, kenapa Kagami sekarang memberitahunya kalau Alex menghubunginya? Segala pertanyaan berputar bebas di otaknya. Hanya saja dengan wajah datarnya kini memang sulit ditebak kalau ia sedang berpikir.

"Ia memintaku untuk pergi ke Amerika selama 2 minggu ke depan. Ia bilang tubuhnya sangat lemas dan ia takut jika dirinya terkena demam atau semacamnya. Aku akan berangkat besok. Aku kesana karena aku akan menggantikannya mengajar murid-muridnya disana dan juga untuk menjaganya karena memang ia sedang sakit." jelas Kagami panjang lebar.

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa hatinya retak, seperti di drama-drama kebanyakan. Dengan soundeffect 'kretek' sebagai suara retakan hatinya. Walaupun ia sudah mencoba memaklumi kepedulian Kagami kepada Alex, tetapi sisi lain dari hatinya mengatakan lain. Ia cemburu. Perhatian dan kepedulian Kagami memang hampir seluruhnya terpusat untuknya.

Tetap saja Kuroko merasa cemburu.

Kagami dan Alex sudah dekat sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kagami. Jelas Kuroko bisa cemburu dengan sangat saat mengingat fakta yang tak dapat terelakan itu. Terlebih lagi mereka seperti saudara.

Bukankan bisa saja cinta tumbuh di ikatan persaudaraan? Lagipula Kagami dan Alex bukan saudara kandung, hanya seperti saudara.

Kuroko mencoba menepis jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya akan Kagami dan Alex. Tetap saja pikiran itu menghantuinya.

Kuroko melamun karenanya.

"Kuroko?" Kagami melambaikan salah satu tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko. Mengembalikan Kuroko ke dunia nyata. Kuroko memang sempat terkejut kecil tadi, tapi dengan cepat wajah terkejutnya tergantikan dengan wajah sedatar dindingnya.

"Iya?" Kuroko masih memasang wajah datar. Tatapannya juga datar. Bahkan bisa dibilang perlahan menjadi dingin.

"Bagaimana?" Kagami menatap Kuroko sedalam yang ia bisa, menyelami lautan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan di kedua iris kekasihnya. "Kau keberatan? Kalau keberatan, aku bisa menyuruh Tatsuya untuk menggantikanku di Amerika.."

Kuroko mengerjap. Jika ia keberatan, Kagami akan menyuruh Himuro menggantikannya disana nanti? Jelas ingin sekali Kuroko berseru akan keinginannya menahan Kagami agar tetap di sisinya. Tetapi, hei, ia masih punya hati. Bagaimana bisa ia mencegah Kagami untuk mengunjungi Alex yang sedang sakit di negara Paman Sam itu hanya untuk keegoisannya? Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

"Benarkah?" Manik merah Kagami nampak berkilau senang. Mau tak mau kedua sudut bibir Kuroko terangkat. Semua pemikiran buruknya akan kekasihnya itu seakan menguap dengan sikap Kagami yang menurut Kuroko manis. Kagami kalau senang karena keinginannya dituruti Kuroko memang manis. Terlebih jika Kagami sangat menginginkannya.

"Benar, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menangguk tetap dengan senyuman yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

Kagami merindukan Alex.

Sialan. Pikiran itu datang lagi melihat reaksi Kagami ketika permintaannya yang satu ini dikabulkan oleh Kuroko. Kuroko langsung menepisnya jauh-jauh.

Wajar kalau Kagami merindukan Alex. Kagami tidak pulang ke Amerika sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA dan sekarang sudah sekitar 10 tahun mereka tak bertemu. Tentu yang ada dalam pikiran Kuroko rasa rindu dengan saudaranya. Atau bukan?

Kau bisa anggap Kuroko egois untuk soal Kagami. Dan itulah kenyataannya.

Ia ingin memiliki Kagami untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk kebutuhannya. Tetapi, baik itu di masa lalu ataupun sekarang, Kagami tetaplah manusia yang dikelilingi banyak orang, tak hanya Kuroko seorang. Jelas itu menunjukkan bahwa Kagami tak dapat menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Untuk beberapa hal bolehlah Kuroko bangga karena Kagami adalah miliknya. Bukti bahwa Kagami adalah kekasihnya, misalnya?

Kuroko menghela napas pelan yang mengundang kerutan samar di dahi Kagami. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Dengan cepat, Kuroko menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku mau membersihkan diri dulu. Kagami-kun bersiaplah untuk keberangkatanmu besok. Kau pasti belum menyiapkannya, 'kan? Nanti akan kubantu seusai mandi." Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang kini memasang wajah bingung melihat sikap Kuroko yang menurutnya kelewat dingin barusan.

"Kuroko marah?" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Jelas Kuroko tak dapat mendengarnya karena ia hanya bergumam pelan.

Setelah suara pintu kamar mereka tertutup, Kagami memilih bangkit dari duduknya lalu menyusul Kuroko ke kamar mereka untuk menyiapkan kebutuhannya kelak saat dirinya berada di Amerika beberapa hari ke depan.

Tanpa Kagami tahu, Kuroko menangis dalam diam.

Menangis karena semua pemikiran buruknya akan Kagami dan Alex.

─OoOoO─

"Moshi moshi, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko nampaknya sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ya, Kagami yang menghubunginya.

"Ah, Kuroko. Apa kau sudah makan siang? Aku takut kaulupa untuk makan siang seperti biasanya karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi murid-muridmu."

Di sini Kuroko tersenyum walaupun Kagami tak dapat melihatnya. Ia senang memiliki Kagami. Perhatian Kagami terhadapnya memang patut di ancungi jempol. Kuroko menangguk. "Sudah, Kagami-kun. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Raut wajahnya masih sedamai tadi, ia bertanya. "Kagami-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

Di sana Kagami mengangguk. "Aku sendiri juga sudah. Ah iya, kudengar Kiseki no Sedai ingin mengadakan reuni, ya? Kauikut?"

Kuroko terpenjat. Bagaimana bisa Kagami tahu tentang itu padahal ia belum sempat memberitahunya. Kuroko masih terdiam karena keterkejutannya. "Kuroko? Kau disana?"

"I...iya. Aku masih disini, Kagami-kun. Bagaimana Kagami-kun bisa tahu soal itu?" Kuroko memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"Yah, sebenarnya sih aku tak ingin bertanya karena kaupasti akan datang. Tahu dari Tatsuya. Kaulupa kalau ia kekasihnya Murasakibara?" Kuroko mengerjap. Jadi Himuro yang memberitahu kekasihnya? Oh. Tapi, apa perkataan Kagami sebelumnya? Pasti datang, huh? Kenapa Kagami seperti takut akan kehilangan Kuroko begitu walaupun hanya dari nada bicaranya?

"Aku belum tahu apakah aku harus datang atau tidak. Aku tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, Kagami-kun." Kuroko bertanya dalam hati. Kagami, apa yang salah dengannya? Tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Kalau kauingin datang, datang saja. Kaupasti rindu dengan teman-teman lamamu itu, 'kan?" Rindu, katanya? Kuroko mengutuki Kagami karena seenaknya berbicara tentang dirinya.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa aku datang kalau Kagami-kun tampaknya tak senang seperti itu?" Kuroko menghela napas pelan. Kagami benar-benar berbeda. Ia penasaran seperti apa ekspresi kekasihnya kini saat berbicara seperti tadi. Nampak pesimis.

"Tapi kaurindu 'kan dengan mereka? Datanglah.." Kuroko dapat mengetahui perubahan suara Kagami yang kini memelan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kagami-kun kau ini kenapa, sih? Jangan main mengatakan hal yang seperti itu!" Bahasa bakunya hilang. Kuroko mulai kesal dengan ucapan Kagami yang beruntun membuatnya bingung. Sekali lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sudah datang saja, aku tak apa." Suara Kagami makin merendah. Kuroko kesal dengan perubahan Kagami yang seperti ini.

"Kagami-kun! Jawab aku! Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Kuroko membentak Kagami. Wajah datar yang biasa menopenginya kini sirna. Digantikan dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Kagami. Kuroko benci saat Kagami berubah menjadi pesimis akan dirinya layaknya sekarang.

Kuroko menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Kagami-kun, katakan padaku. Apa yang menganggumu?"

"...apa aku harus mengatakannya?" Kagami bertanya dengan takut. Jujur saja ia masih kaget dengan insiden bentakkan Kuroko untuk dirinya. Jarang sekali Kuroko membentaknya kecuali ia sedang marah besar.

"Ya. Katakan saja, Kagami-kun." Kuroko sudah kembali ke ekspresi awalnya. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

Terdengar Kagami menghela napasnya. Tak lama suaranya kembali menyapa pendengaran Kuroko. Kuroko rindu suara ini, sejujurnya. "Kau marah karena aku ke Amerika?"

Kuroko terperanjat. Bagaimana Kagami tahu akan hal itu? "...kalau aku harus jujur, iya. Sebenarnya bukan marah, tetapi aku hanya takut." Kuroko memandang sendu ke arah pemandangan lepas di balik jendela di hadapannya. Kini ia sedang terduduk di ranjang kamarnya.

"T..takut? Takut akan apa?"

Si surai biru bimbang. Haruskah ia mengatakan apa saja yang sudah mengusik pikirannya pada sang kekasih? Kalau Kagami marah, bagaimana? Kuroko memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus mengatakannya. Demi kelanjutan hubungan asmaranya dengan Kagami. "A...aku takut Kagami-kun tak mencintaiku lagi dan berpaling kepada Alex-san.." Kedua pipi Kuroko menggembung layaknya gadis yang cemburu.

Tawa keras menyapa telinga Kuroko sehingga ia harus menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa saat untuk menjaga keselamatan telinganya. "Hei..jangan bercanda. Aku tak mungkin seperti itu. Walaupun aku di sini bersama Alex tapi perasaanku tetap sama kepadamu. Aku tetap m..mencintaimu. Kalau bisa, selamanya. Mengerti?" Merah muda menghampiri wajah Kagami. Ia malu dengan ucapannya. Maklumlah, tsun.

Wajah Kuroko sudah memerah, walaupun tak sampai separah Kagami. "Mengerti." Ia mengangguk puas akan jawaban kekasihnya yang kadang tak dapat diduganya walaupun sedikit banyak ia bisa mengobservasi.

"Nah, jadi kau tak perlu takut lagi. Karena walaupun aku jauh darimu, aku takkan pernah berpaling kepada siapapun. Soal reunimu, kaudatang saja. Jangan kecewakan teman-temanmu." Kagami tersenyum disana.

Hati Kuroko terasa hangat. Ia mengangguk. "Aku terharu dengan ucapan Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun belajar darimana?" Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"J..jangan menggodaku!" Selanjutnya gelak tawa tak dapat lepas dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan sampai ia menyudahi sambungan teleponnya dengan sang kekasih yang tsun itu, Kagami Taiga. Kuroko merasa sangat bahagia karena Kagami sudah menghiasi harinya dengan berbagai hal. Cinta, kasih sayang, senyuman, tangisan bahkan kemarahan. Kuroko sangat-sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena dianugerahi kesempatan untuk dapat menjadi pendamping hidup seorang Kagami Taiga, setidaknya sampai detik ini.

.

.

.

Dengan jarak yang terpisah, ikatan hati dan juga benang merah yang sudah terhubung tak akan terlepas begitu saja.

Karena Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga telah membuktikannya.

Kini mereka tak takut jika jarak membuat mereka terpisah sementara.

Mereka yakin akan cinta yang mereka miliki untuk orang tercintanya dan juga percaya pada sosok pendampingnya.

Jarak tak akan membuat pasangannya berkhianat jika ikatan mereka sudah kuat dan saling percaya.

.

.

.

**Fin!**

* * *

_A/N_ : **/sujud/ kenapa OOC nan gaje abis begini? Aduh maafkan aku yang maksa bikin KagaKuro padahal otp utama AkaKuro TuT Ya sebenernya buat req sih sekalian coba-coba bikin pair lain gitu biar ga bosen eh malah hasilnya fail abis gini.. /terjun/ KagaKuronya OOC ga sih? Tau ah gapeduli. /ditabok/ **

**Maaf sekali lagi kalo ini OOC banget karena ya aku cuma sekenanya bikinnya. Udah gitu express lagi-Kalo ada typo dan kawan-kawannya juga maklumin aja ya karena aku males cek ulang /plak Soal bahasa yang aneh juga maaf sekali lagi.**

**Para KagaKuro shippers jangan bunuh aku kalo ini OOC-**

**Tuh Bi, gimana? Fail kan? Lagian req KagaKuro- Fluff sama romance-nya gadapet horeeee**

**Buat yang mau protes kenapa bukannya lanjut fic lama yang ngegantung malah bikin fic baru soalnya aku lagi males dan belum ada ide. Terus kenapa bikin fic baru? Biar idenya ga ilang dan mumpung ada waktu soalnya minggu depan udah sibuk ujian owo**

**Udah deh, at last, mind to review? Thanks~!**


End file.
